User talk:Sbenthall
Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to File:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 19:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Admin status Hey, could I be an admin? I've got this nice logo to upload. --Stuart P. Bentley 02:06, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Sbenthall, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:39, 6 July 2009 (UTC) No problem, Richard1990. Go for it and thanks for helping out with the SEO! Sbenthall 22:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Page Deleted/Moved Hey, I'd like to move Captchalogue to Sylladex since the content of the former would be more suited to the latter. Unfortunately, someone has created a Sylladex page. Can you delete Sylladex so Captchalogue can be moved? P0lar bear 04:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) The Wiki Image I don't know if they're still around, but here is the image. Kbmr 11:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Spambot Please delete Travel to Russia (need help), created by , and preferably ban that IP address as well, when you've got some time. Thanks. EternalLurker 18:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I took care of the link. I can't ban the guy, though, I don't think. Kbmr 13:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) should do the trick. Instructions are at . Probably isn't a big issue, though, so don't worry about it; it doesn't seem to have posted again after that. EternalLurker 14:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Admin Request I would like to be made an admin. Having the ability to edit the site's CSS would let me make the wiki, especially its templates, look much better. For instance, the tabber gallery used at the top of John's infobox doesn't match the wiki's aesthetic, and I want to make it better, but I can't do that unless I have admin's rights. Credential-wise, I've been responsible for complete overhauls to the Navbox and Infobox templates, have been responsible for many edits both template related and otherwise, and I spend large amounts of my free time here for some reason. --Pigbuster 21:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat thing Actually, Wikia made me a bureaucrat and I made Pigbuster an admin last week. I didn't want to have to bother you over a few promotions. --STUART 06:03, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh sweet -- sbenthall Greetings, founder. Hi, my name is Per Ankh, and I was just curious as to how often you are on, due to the wiki's vandal problem. Per Ankh 02:47, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, founder. You can try. Good luck with that. I also modified each troll's symbol so that they look the same no matter what browser is used. User:Per Ankh 00:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Greetings from the future ...Awesome... MaximusAwesomus 22:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC)